The hiding girl and the lost Vampire
by Suryallee
Summary: What if Kaname set Kain earlier free again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?
1. Chapter 1

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo (Yes people, that girl is actually a real character from the manga and books, she was the one that Zero had to catch on the valentines day debacle grins there are more people to write about as Mary Sues and Yuuki or the others ^_- p.s. if you don't believe me, Wiki her, lol ) others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

**However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs' This was meant as a Oneshot that did not let go on my since two weeks. Had me forget my other stories together with a Aido/Yori Oneshot that is currently in work here too. Sorry for that, but if I have an idea I have to write it down when still fresh or it escapes me again. **

**This beast has already made it to more then thirty pages! It's a monster that has grown on its own here, please let me know if you like it, **

**You're Suryallee **

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier free again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?

**Chapter one **

The tall figure of a man stumbled through the heavy rain oft he beginning night.

It could have been already midnight, to choose from the dimness that already surrounded the entire town like a dark blanket. One could see almost nothing through the heavy layer of rain, it was so dense that travelers still outside had trouble to see further as a few meters. And yet, still the tall man walked and stumbled on. The thin trail of blood, the faint outline of bloody imprints that his shoes left when stepping onto the water overflowing surface, were washed away to quickly to be fully noticed.

It was a cold climate that the town showed its townsfolk on Autumn days like this.

No one took a second glance on the obviously not well feeling traveler in their midst, no one wanted to be involved. Not that the man seem to care either. He actually seem to prefer the anonymity just as much the people preferred not to care. One step further down the stone paved road and the curtain of rain that his broad shoulders had parted closed silently behind him again..

Washing away any trace that he had ever been here.

_Three months later, same town old part of the shop mile. Sagawa side street… _

"Thank you for your purchase! Have a safe way home Nadashiko San!"

The girl, not older than maybe eighteen bowed on her way out of the fruit shop . Nadashiko Shindo was already on her way home in her mind. She was a rather mousy looking young woman with light brown almost blond hair and blue eyes. If anything, her eyes where her most striking feature in the face, everything else on here seem plain and not much striking at all.

She knew this all and still she did not let it get to her.

Her hair was constantly braided and put into a kind of pigtails one the sides of her small skull. So tightly that her best friend at the academy once asked her if she did not got constantly headaches from it. She didn't thought and so, no one paid anymore attention to it. Just like Shindo liked it.

She avoided to get noticed at all costs.

It wasn't that she did not like people, far from it. She just hated crowds and preferred her silence and to be left alone. In the early school years she had often been picked upon from bullies and arrogant and hurtful children. Since Shindo preferred to learn and make herself a future that way.

Shindo was an orphan and as such, she had never had it easy to start with it.

She got into Cross academy as a scholarship student, based on her excellent grades and A classed genius mind.

Sadly that too had made her an early target when she was younger.

Two years before she got her scholarship, she was taken in by an elder man around seventy fife years who had no family and had visited the orphanage in search for a suitable heir for his little wealth that he had assembled in life. Instead of the boy that Mr. Sakkoue had had in mind, he took home a mousy looking girl that had run him to the ground by accident when one of the oh so well behaved boys had stolen her ribbon from her. She had chased the youth and ended up running the rather tall old man over… much to her eternal embarrassment!

The two had four wonderfully years with each other in which Shindo learned to love herself more and many talents that would aid her in her later live, taught patiently from the old man that she respectfully called grandfather from nearly the first day on. And that had loved her like the daughter that he never had.

One spring day, he had passed away silently in his sleep in his study chair.

Shindo had turned just barely eighteen that weak and found herself back to be the lone heiress to a bigger fortune as she had known. Including several free land domains around the most sought after parts of the town. To sell only one of them would have made her rich, so rich in fact that she could have quit school, spend one-hundred-thousand dollar a day for an entire year long and still would have had enough money left in ten years to life comfortably from.

What she never did.

One land area she did give to the orphanage and the others she kept holding on just as the old man had taught her to do. It brought her the attention of many land hungry money sharks and conartists who were after her fortunes but she never reacted to advances nor to treats of these shady people. After a while the most gave up.

Thus that, the old man had been sly and crafty and he had thought of the upcoming trials of Shindo beforehand.

The contracts with his lawyers saw to it that she was protected until her twenty one birthday and further if she wished to continue to work with these legal representative's that he choose to look in his stead after her interests. Shindo went once a month to his little mausoleum to bring him fresh flowers and care for the grave. After that she visited the law firm to sign contracts or to be informed of changes in law and money issues, Cross san allowed it kindly.

Besides that Shindo had what one called a superior logical mind.

Analysis came easy to Shindo as well as the ability to put seemingly random facts together rather fast. It helped with the greedy people who wanted her fortune as well as with her prospective job wishes for her future, she wanted to become a profiler. Shindo also wanted to study psychology, both together would aid her well in the times to come. What was what the old man had told the, sometimes painfully shy, girl when she had told him about it. After their talk back at the orphanage he had smiled and then had gone and had straight adopted her.

Today she was on her way back from the graveyard and law firm and was buying her groceries on her way home.

It was almost ever the same shop that she went to. A small shop secluded positioned into a side alley that only a few neighbors used to buy from. It was family run and suited her rather homely tastes in fruits and vegetables just fine. She did not need to buy fancy stuff for names only. Shindo was a not exactly sitting on her money but she wasn't overly careless with it either. Her life had taught her to keep holding on what she had, that was all.

In that small shop she could tell were what had grown and how it had been treated and she preferred it that way.

It was when she rounded the corner to go to the main street when it happened.

"Ouwphf!" "Omph!"

Two surprised voices called out almost simultaneously before both Shindo and a man fell right into the wet puddles of water on the floor. They had roughly run into each other when not seeing the other in time. In her case, she simply got a blue bruise on her delicate backside, in his, well he hit the wall to the left with his head and was instantly out like a light.

Blushing madly while concerned she tried to give first aid to the poor victim of her usual clumsiness. The man was clad into a thick mantle made of fine wools but looking dirty and had a hood was covering his head. When she removed it to have a better look on his injured head she got a shock.

There before her on the stones of the sidewalk lay a male around twenty years that she had not seen since more then a full year.

"Akasuki Senpai? Oh gods! I run over Akasuki Senpai! Why happens such things only ever to Me!"

To transport the tall man herself was out of question for Shindo. He was too heavy to transport him and too tall too. She did the only thing she could come up with in her frantic mind and called the part time driver of her adopted grandfather to help her to get the unconscious Akasuki Kain to her small house. He offered to bring him to a hospital, what she denied. Knowing very well that she could not bring him there. Why? She knew since the attack on the academy of what the former night class had consisted of; Vampires.

And Akasuki Kain had been a member of that class.

Hospitals and doctors were soo out of question!

So where did that leave her in the end?

Gulping the young woman took up her cell phone and called Cross Kaien at the private school.

Later in the night, the ex-Hunter left the odd couple alone again. He had checked Kain over and had left her fridge filled with blood packs that Shindo furiously ignored when needing something out of it. He had given the injured and oddly emaciated looking vampire two of the packs via feeding him like a small child. A third one, the still not fully awake vampire had consumed himself, albeit clumsily and messy like hell.

Kain may not have been aware of it but he had ruined her most beloved couch with the white, brown and dark brown cow print muster that way that night!

She would never get those bloodstains out of the formerly white parts ever and Shindo knew it.

Kaien had looked rather awkward when seeing the mess and her dark fuming looks. But his obvious shown worry for the red blond Akasuki heir with the Amber colored eyes was apparent and so, Shindo said nothing and instead made a note in her planer to have the couch professionally cleaned in the near future. Calling it a night and wondering why the tall man looked so sick and ill when being a Vampire, Shindo went upstairs to her own bed to catch on some sleep.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	2. Chapter 2

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo (Yes people, that girl is actually a real character from the manga and books, she was the one that Zero had to catch on the valentines day debacle grins there are more people to write about as Mary Sues and Yuuki or the others ^_- p.s. if you don't believe me, Wiki her, lol ) others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs'

**Second**** part,  
**

**You're Suryallee **

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier free again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?

**Chapter two**

The next morning woke half of the nearby neighborhood with a loud scream.

Shindo's to be precise, when being woken up from a noise and seeing the confused at her looking ghostly pale Kain in her doorway to her bedroom. What in the following lead to A, Kain hastily vacating the doorway and B, Shindo instinctively throwing her night lamp after the man that had spooked her accidentally.

In the end both meet meekly in the kitchen. Both red-faced and mumbling apologies.

And her planer got a new entry, go and buy a new night lamp. His unusual meek behavior gave her headaches. At seeing the mess he had done to her couch the Vampire actually turned ten different shades of red in under a minute, what had Shindo in turn feel bad about her anger the night before and she found herself back placating Kain in the end.

To find out that Cross san had stolen Kain's only clothing had both fume at the headmaster of the academy together. To say that their first few hours together turned out rather uncomfortable was an ironic. They ended up sitting on the couch after some minutes of silent confusion as in how to deal with this all. Then Shindo suddenly got up and went upstairs to her former adopted fathers room to get a bigger box down in the end.

"My adopted father had nearly the same height as you do, Akasuki San. It may not be the most fashionable of attire but it will do, I suppose."

The stoic looking man nodded, still obviously feeling ill at ease, just like Shindo did it too.

While he choose some of the clothes and went into the kitchen next to the tiny living room, Shindo finally gave into her curiosity. She had never before seen the Vampire look this badly taken care of and thus that, he was seemingly starved from what Cross San had told her the night before. He also looked rather sad to Shindo. He had large dark cycles under his swollen eyes, that only came to be when one did cry allot.

"Akasuki San?"

At his softly mumbled replay from the kitchen, Shindo scratched all her reminding braveness together and asked her nagging question. "Uhm… please forgive me my impolite invasion on your private life but, what happened to you? I know that I was never a close person to you in the past and possibly I should not do this but I cannot overlook that you seem to act noticeably like someone who is mourning." Her soft voice tapered off into an unnatural silence that was interrupted only from birdsong outside.

Then suddenly his smooth deep voice startled her out of the short silence spell.

"Why do you think that I am mourning, Nadashiko San?" She gulped and went for honesty this time. "Your eyes. You have the same look in them that I had when my adopted father did die and that others always sported when they came to the orphanage. When they have lost someone they did deeply care about." The rustling sounds stopped for another moment before they took on again behind her.

"You are very observant, aren't you?"

She nodded shyly at the Vampire Noble when she saw him reenter the room. He looked a bit odd, clad into a loose outdated dress shirt and faded looking pants. They clearly were not made in an stile that was still worn, still, Kain looked rather good in them. With bare feet he walked unsteadily over to the couch and sat down again. There she could only watch the tall man suddenly cradle his head into his hands in his despair.

What ever had happened to make him react this way in the past year, it wasn't good!

Putting the box aside again, she gave him his privacy to sort himself out and left the room. Feeling instinctually that he would not want to have her fuzz about him and after she had put the box away Shindo went into the kitchen to head up a blood pack like Cross had shown her and to make a light breakfast.

It was half an hour later when Kain suddenly paddled into the kitchen to slump down at the traditional low table. He sat there just looking out into the snowy small garden through the window and said nothing for a longer while. Finally Shindo got feed up with it and set the glass with now lukewarm blood down right in front of his nose onto the small space that was left between his arm and the end of the table.

"Here, you need to gain on more weight said Cross San and after that, go and take a bath for heavens sake. You stink! And… are that lice in your hair? Eawww, this is… soo…icky!"

The rather blunt comment surprisingly seems to work for him. Because, Kain looked rather wide-eyed back at Shindo before he did exactly what she had told him in her stern no-nonsense voice… after scratching his head wildly. When he came back out of the bath it was early midday but he was clean and for once, Kain looked rather more like his old self and less like a ghoul.

Towel dry hair fell rather haphazardly around the gaunt features and before he knew it, a new glass was set in front of him. Shindo didn't budge when his rather irritated gaze fell on her. Instead she simply staid in place with her arms crossed until he gave in and drained the second glass.

After that they repeated their staring contests for two more times before she stopped to bring him a new glass.

Let him be stubborn, she thought, I can be right as well!

Unknown to Shindo, Kain had come to the same conclusion while they had their silent war of wills and was actually feeling rather amused by it. An feeling that he had not felt in a rather long time. He didn't exactly know, why she was succeeding in them, she was so darn tiny to begin with. Oddly enough, she did win, all three damned times!

Although, the blood did wonder on him already, even Kain knew that he was almost starved.

She did remind the Akasuki heir on a small dog that his family had owned in the past. A very small and nasty tempered Pekinese. That darn beast too had also always won with just looking him and then he had gone and bitten Kain in the heels anyways to get the lazy Vampire child moving… he refused to think that further through! Maybe, he thought, it was the real care that was in her eyes that had made him carve in each time. In the end his tired out body gave out on him and he fell asleep right at the low kitchen table with the heater under the blanked surrounding it to keep the chill from the persons sitting at it.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	3. Chapter 3

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo (Yes people, that girl is actually a real character from the manga and books, she was the one that Zero had to catch on the valentines day debacle grins there are more people to write about as Mary Sues and Yuuki or the others ^_- p.s. if you don't believe me, Wiki her, lol ) others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

**However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs' This was meant as a Oneshot that did not let go on my since two weeks. Had me forget my other stories together with a Aido/Yuuki Oneshot that is currently in work here too. Sorry for that, but if I have an idea I have to write it down when still fresh or it escapes me again. **

**This beast has already made it to more then thirty pages! It's a monster that has grown on its own here, please let me know if you like it, **

**You're Suryallee **

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier free again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?

**Chapter three **

When he awoke anew, he was surrounded by another thick blanked and under his head was a small pillow.

He could hear Cross Kaien talk to the girl he kept calling Shindo chan. So, he thought, that was her first name eh? He had noted the small schoolgirl in the past and had remembered her surname just because she had at one time caught his interest by chance. She had been the one that had pursued that Kiriyuu so persistently for a while what had made Kain remember her name. Moreover, she was one of the few human friends of Yuuki Sama that she still had left, Kain yawned hugely and rubbed his tired eyes to get the sleep out of them.

He just wondered how she had managed to sneak up on him to place the blanked and the cushion here.

A sad smile shortly crossed his features. Had he truly lost his touch with the world this much in the last two months? He could hear the ex Hunter tell her that Kain had been seen last without Kaname and later with Ruka. Here he closed his eyes before he stood and still clutching at the blanked, walked over to the living room.

"He let us go."

Kain roughly told the surprised looking couple onto the now with a large throw over cloth covered couch. Stepping inside he closed the door again behind him. Then he walked over to the two and sat down onto a sitting cushion on the floor. "He let us go, told us to go home. Ruka… she was slowly falling apart, so he send us back to our families." He looked down onto the floorboards. "That was roughly six months ago. Ruka's family immediately send her into therapy in an sanatorium. I was questioned by the new council but quickly set back on free feet, since he never told us much and kept us by his will with him. well, Ruka he did, Kuran Sama needed her powers and she was always in an one sided love with him."

Here Kain had to take a deep breath before he continued.

"I have all the time known in a way that she did never love me the way I loved her, Cross San. It was only hope that held me upright and by her side, no matter how bad it got with Kaname Sama. Constantly I warned her and never she did listen, in the end she hurt herself with this more then she could mentally handle. After we were set free, I thought… I hoped that she, maybe, would finally recover and perhaps would see me… I was dead wrong."

His pained amber gaze met that of the ex Hunter on the couch who had an sympathetic look in his eyes. Next to him Shindo also seem to get it and gave Kain a sad look. It wasn't pity that he read in her blue eyes, it was empathy and that was actually making him feel a little better as before.

"She, Ruka wrote me a letter around four months ago to the place I went too to sort my mind out.

In the sanatorium she had met another Vampire who went by the name of Sagita San. The two seem to get along right fine from the start and I was OK with that. All was better as her pinning away for the love of the Kuran Pure Blood who would never love her back like she deserves it, Cross San. Even if it wasn't me that she choose in the end…

Two months ago she let me know that she had fallen in love with him and as it looks, he with her too. But what hit the top off my cake was that he is also a Pure Blood! One of the Masame line. Masame Sagita Sama, the second son of lord Masame Nagano. He was there because of his depressions and both seem to have hit off from the start. Her family is of course, overjoyed… what a Bull! The old Souen would sell his unborn heir off to the devil if he could catch a pure blood with it. It isn't that I am angry that she found a new love, no matter what you think of me right now, it is the irony! She got out of the clutches of one only to fall into the hands of another! What was she thinking, Cross San? Tell me that. We both know that besides Yuuki Sama, Pure Blood's as a rule, do never marry out of something so common as love! Can't she see that he will only use her for his own plans in the end? I have seen that guy from a distance before, on a party. He is just as bad as the rest of his power-hungry family… the Souen family is RICH. It is her money that the Masame Family wants, not Ruka, even I can see that and where it will lead to in the end."

Here his eyes took on a dangerous shade of bright vermilion red.

As suddenly as it had seeped into his eyes it faded out of them again and Kain suddenly looked defeated to Shindo and Cross. Shindo was more fascinated then scared from the sight of his eye color change. This was the first time that she ever saw such and it mesmerized her. Also, she slowly got the feeling that she knew what exactly he did mourn over so badly, what had Kain neglect himself so badly.

"I guess… I lost my last marbles for a while after that news. I was just drifting around since the message reached me. Thus that, I still do not dare to face Hanabusa after what Kaname did to his father… I think, you get the point. All what I want at the moment is to be left alone and to crawl into a hole to wallow in my pain, pitiful, I know."

He hung his head and looked again at the floor.

On the couch, Cross heaved a heavy sigh before he simply laid a hand comfortingly on Kain's shoulder. "Oh Akasuki Kun, I wish this would not have turned out this way, truly. I know very well how you must feel now and what you mean… however, you cannot hide forever, you know? Hanabusa Kun is practically turning around every stone in town upside down since he heard that you two were released from Kuran Sama.

He is almost frantic in his tries to find you, you silly boy. Not even Yuuki and I have managed to make him stop searching. Can I let him know that you're ok at last?"

The tall Vampire nodded slowly. "Yes. Please stop that idiot from getting into trouble, Cross San. Tell him please, that I need… time to deal with this all my own way?" The former Hunter nodded slowly.

"Do you have a place in mind to stay for a while?" Akasuki Kain shook his head. Cross heaved another sigh. "You know, you could always go back to the school or stay at my house if you want to." Kain shook his head. "No. Hanabusa would find out and hunt me down there. I guess I will search myself a room or so."

Here Cross Kaien shook his head vehemently. "Look how that turned out the last time, Akasuki Kun." The Vampire gave him and Shindo a gloomy grin. "Shindo Chan? I know, it is much to ask from you, but would you be so kind and let this fool stay until the end of winter break? I fear without someone to look after him, this young Vampire Noble is prone to get himself into the same state as before…"

She looked from Akasuki's rather put out looking face at Cross dare to take over his live so bluntly, to Cross begging one and back.

Looking shortly at the roof of her room in her helplessness to refuse both in a way she gave in.

"Fine Cross San, I will let him stay in my Fathers former room. It is empty anyways and lately, you know what, I have had visits from those con-artists again who wanted to bully me into selling them my property. Maybe they will stay away when they get in that a man is living here? I hope so, at least it is worth a try. They have been scaring me lately a few times and even went so far to wait for me at my door. I already wanted to ask Nogunata San to move in for a while but he is an old man and I sadly, do not believe that he will be enough to stop them.

Akasuki san, I believe, actually could. Since he is younger and since he is so tall and well, what he is?"

Shindo knew that she was playing dirty here but somehow she agreed with Cross San here wholeheartedly. If left alone on his own again, Kain Kun was truly bound to get back into a shape that was not healthy and she knew from own experience what emotional pain could do to a persons will and life. As she had hoped, Akasuki did bite and got hooked on her bait right away.

"What does Shindo Chan mean with this, Cross San? Is she having troubles, why then does she live alone?"

The Hunter fell right in with the plan, having understood what Shindo was up to the minute she looked at him and Cross played along. "Well, you see, Kain Kun, Shindo Chan here inherited a slight fortune from her adopted Father when he did die away this year in spring. He was already very old when he had adopted her and had been in property business all his life and was also owning some land around in town and out of it.

These formerly low rated estates have become a fortune with time. Most are placed on spots that bigger companies want badly, to build their business estates upon, or shopping malls onto for that matter. Land for industrial estates has become rare and high prized around here and more so in good spots as well as you should know. Since your family too owns a few and is too doing business in this industries. Shindo owns a few places that are highly sought after and some have gotten out where she lives.

It would actually help you both to have you stay here.

She wouldn't be bothered so much anymore and you would be safe here from your family and your cousin. Hanabusa Kun does not even know that Shindo exists, I suppose, what is fine I think. Anyways, it aides your wish to be left alone and mine, to have you looked after."

He gave the tall Vampire on the cushion his most innocent smile, behind his back one hand had crossed fingers. Next to him, Shindo tried to look at everything that wasn't Kain.

Akasuki really had the feeling that he just got tricked… he really was sure, however, he could not prove the cunning duo on the couch that they had for the live of him and so he reluctantly mumbled an agreement. To be honest, he had nothing against it to stay here. Shindo was rather nice to have around, the house suited his more traditional tastes in living quarters and he had the feeling that this quiet place had a soothing air that was doing him good.

A plus was that Shindo seem to understand him to an extent that was almost scary, still, Kain could deal with it. Why had he never taken much notice beyond her being in love with Zero Kun before?

"Alright, that's settled then! But he will need his gear back, Cross San. What were you thinking stealing his clothes when no one was looking and don't give me that look, headmaster Cross! We both know that you did it." Shindo folded her arms at the now rather sheepish looking man next to her who squirmed under her stern look. Next to both Kain broke out in a fit of chuckles. It was nice to know that she had that effect not only on him!

The entire situation ended with Kaien, confessing that he had them burned since they had been beyond repair and telling them of his hope that it would make Kain stay for a while. Then he gave Kain his personal things back.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	4. Chapter 4

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo (Yes people, that girl is actually a real character from the manga and books, she was the one that Zero had to catch on the valentines day debacle grins there are more people to write about as Mary Sues and Yuuki or the others ^_- p.s. if you don't believe me, Wiki her, lol ) others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs'

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier on free foot again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?

**Chapter four**

Much later had Shindo and Kain go shopping for new gear for the Vampire.

Since he had no longer much with him since he had left the council hall after getting Ruka's message. Kain had not turned back in at his former place after that.

They ended up also buying a new cover and cushion for the bed and mattress as well as a new comforter and some other things, like a new lamp for Shindo. When the two finally went home again, Kain found out to his astonishment, that he had forgotten to think about Ruka for the rest of the entire day outside! They had gone in daylight since the chance to run into Vampires was lower in the broad daylight.

Still, all three had taken on a run when he had taken money from his account at the bank.

At first Cross went with them but then he got a call that had him leave them in the town. And true to Kain's foreboding feeling, Hanabusa had shown up only a few minutes after they all had left in a hurry. Tussled looking and ill in mood. To find out that he had missed Akasuki by mere minutes had made the Vampire almost aggressive, in the end he had identified Cross on the camera pictures and had went to the academy to ask him some questions.

Only to shortly later leave again, empty-handed and in an even fouler mood as before.

Looking again at the pictures he noticed the mousy looking girl in the back for the first time. She stood slightly behind the duo on the counter. Thinking it an accident and her not important, Hanabusa went back home to bed. Resigned that Kain still avoided him like a plague.

Hanabusa swore that he would strangle a certain member of the Kuran family if he ever got his hands on that neck! After that, he made a note to search through the shops in town on a later time. Maybe one or two had seen his elusive cousin and could tell about his whereabouts.

In the meanwhile the duo had went on with their shopping spree of the different kind.

Sitting heavily now down onto the couch much later, the two exchanged a look before both broke out in fits of childish laughter. They had constantly run from the shops in fear to have Hanabusa suddenly turn up. It was kind of sardonic what they had done, really. The longer they were out, the more that had turned into a game for Shindo and Kain.

How fast could they purchase what they needed, without to have someone look into any addresses to tell a snooping around Hanabusa about later about it.

In the end they had even dared to eat ice cream in an ice-parlor together to confuse him even more.

Later, in the beginning night, both found themselves back sitting at the low table at the kitchen. It wasn't that small but still Kain managed it mostly to brush his feet occasionally along Shindo's because his legs were too long. What had both look embarrassed at each other every single time that happened at first. Soon both took to it that he put his legs to one side and Shindo hers along the other side of the table. Or both sat cross legged at it. Shindo did study out of some books on Psychology and science and Kain found himself engrossed in one of her books about Freud's theories.

This was how Yagari found the odd couple on one of the agreed upon check ups on Shindo.

Cross had given him the extra keys to the estate and he had simply taken advantage and sneaked in. Only, to have a steaming hot coffee pot waiting for him on the empty spot on the table onto a heater pat what clearly told the Hunter that Kain had sensed him in time. Smirking he put his gear down took his mantle off and settled finally at the low table with a gruff hello. It was barely audible echoed back from the two what made Yagari give them a puzzled look.

One look at the staple of books laying in the middle of the table had him arch a brow at the material that both seem to read up upon.

"Rather harsh stuff to study, which one's idea was that by the way?"

Kain pointed without looking up at Shindo over the table with his index finger while Shindo pointed back at him with her pen the same way. Yagari's rough laughter filled the place. "Seriously, Sigmund Freud, Akasuki San? Isn't that a little bit too deep for an impromptu afternoon study session?" Both younger people on the table wordlessly shook their heads, almost in unison what had Yagari anew snigger madly.

"Are you two going to look at me any time in the future?"

Shindo's and Akasuki's slightly perplexed looks at him told the Hunter clearly that both were far, far away from here right now in their minds. "Never mind." Waving them off, the man let them go back to their studies. As far as he could tell, Shindo Chan was fine and that Akasuki brat was calmer as before. Better looking he did too, come to think of it. Scratching his chin Toga shrugged. Normally Yagari would have removed that Vampire from her near presence immediately after finding out but Cross had talked him into this mess instead.

How did that stupid idiot always manage that anyways?

Leaning onto the free space onto the low table on one arm, Yagari reached out with one hand to fish around in the staple of books in the middle until he found one tome about ethic and psychology and began to read as well. Hell, he had some time to kill anyways before he had to go to his next assignment in town, so why not doing something useful for once?

It was almost midnight when Shindo said her goodnights and went to bed.

Closing the book that she had offered to lend out to Yagari, the Hunter fixed the Vampire on the table with his one eye calmly.

He was not surprised to find Kain look calmly back at him from his spot. His fingers still between the pages of his book, Kain's amber gaze gave nothing away to the Hunter. Thought his outer appearance, now that did tell volumes to Yagari about Kain's momentary state of mind. "You and I know the drill, Akasuki San. Don't do something stupid, don't snack on her and please don't drag her into your troubles. And before you even begin, I know that this was Kaien's marvelous idea… what a surprise. However, I almost agree with him this time. You really look like batshit from Hell, Vampire. No offence but what the fuck has you been thinking you were doing lately?"

Kain just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I didn't think at all for a while and no, I did not go and kill hapless humans while I was… err, sidetracked. If that is what you really wanted to know, oh master of well-mannered tête-à-tête." He gave Yagari a toothy grin. It was returned the same stile. "I was taking tablets, believe it or not and if I came across a Level E I took the chance so sue me for that."

Yagari arched another brow.

"You aren't surprisingly the one that went and stole Zero's level E's from the lists, housing in the old Midon shopping mall? Last week, around Thursday?" His voice held an amused tune that had Kain beam sheepishly back at Yagari. "Uh, I guess? Why? Was he very mad that I took his normal method of anger management out under his nose? They wasn't even the most tasty bunch to boot. You can tell him that I will not repeat that any time in the future."

Yagari barked a laugh. "Mad? Just mad? Zero was furious when he came back and could not find them! And to your message, you can do that yourself, brat, he will be here tomorrow to look after Shindo Chan. Hell freezes over if I am the one who comments on his tastes in food!" He and Kain dissolved in guffaws. Rubbing the tears out of his eye, Yagari finally went to his assignment, still sniggering madly.

Kain watched him go and was surprised from it to have actually liked to have a word exchange with the gruff Hunter for once.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	5. Chapter 5

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs'

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier on free foot again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that

**Chapter fife**

The next mid morning greeted Shindo and Kain with a middleclass disaster from Hell in shape of a broken water pipe in the downstairs bathroom.

The water spilling from it had soaked into the tatami mats of the hallway and into the outer wall of the house around the time they had both woken up. Cussing up a wild streak Kain went to stop the water flow from spilling more while Shindo called a professional handyman to repair the mess. Then she went to remove the water from the floor together before it could soak up the rest of lower level of the house too.

Around midday the two and three man of the repair crew had a break with eating take out Udon for once before they all went back to their respective tasks.

Means, Kain and Shindo removed the rest of the tatami mats to dry them outside in the garden while the men tried to replace the tube and demolished the bathroom wall. It had soaked through too much to dry it again and needed to be rebuild. The titles also got removed, holes were made into the ground under it and tubes of the dryer machine were put into them to let hot air dry the cement in time while other tubes removes the water mist this way. Also, the cellar had a low water line inside that needed to be pumped out from the firemen in the end.

The same as in the bathroom followed. Holes, tubes and machines all.

It was late evening when they all left again. Leaving the two inhabitants tired into the house that now had a new entrance until the ground and wall left and right were dry enough again to close the hole with a new wall. Both were drenched from head to toe in water and muck from the cellar. And laughing madly at the hole under the constant noise of the infuriatingly loud dryer machines humming's.

This was like Zero found the two in the demolished bathroom, whilst looking curiosity through the hole in the wall.

"Eh? Di you two want a change in scenery, or why is there suddenly a hole where it shouldn't be one?" true to his normal practical self, Zero didn't bother with the door. He took the direct route into the house and too set down next to the still laughing duo on the bathtub across the hole. The story had him soon laugh madly with the rest at their dilemma.

"We better fix something up to close the hole or else others will try to come in this way soon." That comment got a nod from both, Zero and Shindo. "You do? I will go and make some food as well as tea in the meanwhile. If that is ok and you both will not need me here, that is. To be blunt, I suck in everything that has to do with such major, sorry."

Zero and Kain exchanged knowing looks. By now both knew Shindo's little affinity to attract chaos when it came to do stuff like this all too well.

Kain found out through a tatami mat suddenly ending up on his left foot and Zero knew from experience in the academy. Shooing Shindo out was rather an act of self-defense when it came down to it and all three knew it. Heaving some heavier material in place, Zero casually asked Kain about his willingness to have her make a meal instead to help them.

"What did Shindo manage to drop on you?"

Kain huffed when the wooden piece was finally in place and gave the Hunter a sheepish grin while rubbing his still smarting left foot under Zero's amused gaze.

"A Tatami mat, don't ask! You?"

Zero shrugged back at the curios Vampire.

"A teapot, with hot tea! A bookcase, it fell right onto me when she was standing onto a ladder in the library and lost her balance suddenly. Grabbed onto the bookcase, darn thing was not bolted down enough… you get the point, I am sure. Among other stuff in the past years."

Kain suppressed a snigger.

"She really has a kind of talent of the different kind in these things, eh? I could barely manage it to stop her from falling down the staircase to the cellar today… twice!" Both had a good laugh together at that admission from Kain.

Zero nodded. "Yeah, I know that song all too well. Sometimes in the past years I couldn't decide which one is more prone to accidents, Yuuki or Shindo Chan." He shook his head in expiration. "Its not that she does it one purpose, it is just… that the chaos loves it follow her every step? If she wouldn't be so darn cute all the while when apologizing, I would have shot her already."

Chuckling, both Vampires went on to fix the hole a little up and let it wisely at Zero's observation.

In the kitchen a beet red Shindo had heard them through the kitchen window.

Zero was actually pretty accurate with his thoughts, she had always attracted the chaos around her. Why, she wasn't certain about only that it sure seem to love her out of a point that Shindo did not know and hated.

The water accident from today was a good example of her strange bad luck.

On the other hand, she never got injuries that were serious or had often in the past survived strange accidents without a scratch. What baffled Shindo and all that knew her. She had been found on the steps of the orphanage in the middle of snow in the early of spring. Clad only into a thin sheet and without to have been cleaned up at least.

The nurses had gone half insane in fear of her being cooled down too much from the icy weather.

Surprise! Shindo wasn't? And neither did she catch a cold later… it had been a miracle to all involved in her care that days. This strange luck and bad luck had been her fate since her very first day. Later it had turned out that no one could find out anything relating to her parents. She had gotten her calling name, Shindo, from a loose paper with it scribbled onto it, that was tucked carelessly into the small blanket and that was it.

Shindo had never missed her parents. Actually, she never wanted to meet them ever!

If she was honest to herself, she hated them for abandoning her so brutally and that was that.

Zero staid the night. Playing poker with an always losing Shindo and a harder to get too Kain until she gave up and let both play alone. Watching the two turned out amusing since both had poker faces and were rather stoic in nature too. She got a lots of chuckles out of their glares and mock battles until she went to bed.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	6. Chapter 6

**The hiding girl and the lost Vampire**

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Akasuki Kain /Nadashiko Shindo (Yes people, that girl is actually a real character from the manga and books, she was the one that Zero had to catch on the valentines day debacle grins there are more people to write about as Mary Sues and Yuuki or the others ^_- p.s. if you don't believe me, Wiki her, lol ) others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** a typical what if story with the usual twists of yours truly ^^

However, it is after Kaname killed Aido's father, somewhat in that timeline. Shrugs'

**Summary:** What if Kaname set Kain earlier on free foot again? What if he run into a mousy looking girl names Shindo after that?

Thank you kindly for the favorites.

**Chapter six **

The next day, Zero left them around mid morning.

Strangely enough, Kain and he had gotten along, much to both men's fun.

Shindo currently busied herself with trying to close the holes that she constantly got into her socks while Kain checked onto the machines to empty the water tanks. It was right that moment he had finished when the doorbell run. Exchanging a look with Shindo, who shrugged not knowing who that could be, Kain narrowed his eyes and listened. From what he could tell there stood two men outside, in business suits if he wasn't wrong.

Motioning to Shindo to be silent he went to the door.

Both middle-aged men looked rather shady to Akasuki Kain from the start and up at him with surprise written over their features. They asked for Shindo but got only from Kain that she would not speak to people she didn't know in exchange. The older of them grit his teeth at that and the other tried to threaten Kain.

Wrong move, he found out fast.

His partner in crime could only watch unbelievingly when his partner suddenly sailed over the sidewalk right into their shabby looking car. Kain had thrown him easily right into it with one arm only. The two left rather fast after that experience and parting words to them.

"Tell your bosses that I will live here from now on, you greedy little two faced snakes. And if they ask who I am, I am Akasuki Kain, Heir of the Akasuki family. If they want to have trouble with my folks, fine with me. If not, they should leave Nadashiko San alone from now on. I swear, I will hunt them down and roast their asses over a fire pit the very next time I catch one of you slippery weasels bothering her!"

With that he threw the door closed noisily and then he leaned against it with his hands in his pockets. Whistling a happy tune while watching the two conartists leave the area in a hurry with pale faces. In front of Kain, Shindo could just stare at all with an open mouth. incredulity she could only watch him throw out those men… why had they blanched so badly when he mentioned his family?

"Uhm, Akasuki Kun, your family isn't Yakuza or?"

At that Kain stopped to whistle to laugh insanely instead. Shaking his head madly he could only tell her that way for minutes that no, they were not. When he calmed down again he lead a confused looking Shindo back into the living room. Still sniggering madly.

"Ah, no! But my family is widely known under such idiots."

He told her with a toothy grin. "We deal in many a business and so have regularly to do with money sharks and such scum naturally you see. My father can not stand them in any way or form, so he made it clear since opening business that they know it."

The amber eyes danced with mirth when Kain looked at the now mortified looking Shindo who wanted to hide behind a large cushion from his laughing eyes.

Patting her good naturally on the head, Kain chuckled again at her red face, even the tips of her ears peeking out her hiding spot were tinted red from embarrassment. Kain found that utterly too cute. The entire girl was absolutely too cute for words he realized slowly and had to chuckle at that thought.

"However Shindo Chan, we are business men in the second and Vampires in the very first, don't forget that! My family is dealing with such problems since many generations and if one thinks over that, then it is clear that I mean a very long time span here. You would be surprised of how many of the older families of the human business families here know about that. most of the yakuza clans do too, naturally. Having had a run into one of our kind on one occasion or two.

It is bound to happen with such organizations but they keep silent about it.

They know very well what happens to them otherwise. Anyways, don't think too closely about that, Shindo Chan. They will leave you alone now mostly and that is what's counts in the end."

She nodded into her trusty pillow, what had him feel the sudden urge to hug her.

Kain repressed it ruthlessly, knowing that he would only startle Shindo with such. Instead he mused a little over the strange girl that let him stay at her house.

Shindo was not the one who had much friends from what Kain could remember, rather, like Yori Chan, she seem to prefer it to have only a few and then real friends around her. Yuuki, Yori and she had often walked together, but only them and almost never another had been together with the trio besides Zero.

She was, like Kain, not a person for crowds or big parties he realized. Most likely due what he had found out about her past.

He could live with that. She mostly tended to keep to herself, he did so too. That was actually mutual a treat in both as well as their love for books and classic music. And she seem to like to study hard, what had him wonder. He had not entirely been a diligent student in the past. Not Kain was dumb, it was more that he did rather take a nap or was busying himself with doing something else. Hanabusa was the genius in the family not Kain and he knew it.

Most likely, Shindo and Yori had in the past tutored Yuuki all the time. The realization was nothing unexpected for Kain.

Kain had kept to his studies of business and politics as well as management. As an building up on needed knowledge for his future take over of his families business in the future. In this, he excelled and that was all what mattered for the rather mostly silent man in the end. As his cousin too, Kain had no illusions about his future and what was expected from him from his father and uncles.

Sometimes it sucked to be the lone heir of an big conglomerate like that of his clan.

Sighting Kain went and got his glass of blood out of the microwave, it had to be cool enough now to drink it. He new, Shindo would make a face at it as usual and hopefully soon forget her embarrassing slip. As foretold, Kain had right the right effect with this. Shindo looked at it, made a face that had him want to hug her again and fast deserted the living room.

She was too funny when doing that he mused, with a wide and a little devilish looking grin.

And easy to get to, Kain pondered. Like a little ruffled looking kitten when confronted with something smelly, here he gave it up and laughed. The part of an shoped onion ring, flying into his direction with a muttered curse told Kain that Shindo knew somehow what he was doing.

Catching it he ate it and still munched around on it when her head pocked into the living room.

"You do that with the blood all the time on purpose don't you! You are awful, Kain San!" Shindo accused Kain rightfully. His grin was all innocence when he looked at Shindo. With a huff and another onion ring flying at him seconds later, Shindo vanished inside the kitchen again.

The ring ended up same stile as the other before.

Kain's grin however, didn't vanish for a longer while. Shindo reminded Kain awfully on his cousin sometimes. This had him laugh softly and shake his head in expiration. He could not really miss the annoying brat that much, now could he? Seemingly, Kain did. Or else he would not try to tease his current adorable little Landlady so much.

Either way, Kain's developing urges to hug her or to put her into a cushion to keep her out of troubles had him thinking a bit.

Shrugging it off, Kain stood and went into the kitchen too.

Maybe he could steal another onion ring on his way to the table… he loved them!

**2012 By Suryallee **


End file.
